Evaluate the definite integral. $\int^{1}_{0}-12e^x\,dx = $ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $-12e+6$ (Choice B) B $12e^2+12e$ (Choice C) C $-12e+12$ (Choice D) D None of the above
First, use the exponent rule: $\begin{aligned}\int^{1}_{0}-12e^x\,dx =~-12e^x\Bigg|^{1}_{{0}}\end{aligned}$ Second, plug in the limits of integration: $(-12e^{{1}})-(-12e^{{0}}) = -12(e-1)$. The answer: $\int^{1}_{0}-12e^x\,dx~=~-12(e-1)$